Wired
by Codename Deus
Summary: Robert McGovern is on death row on 5 counts of murder. He is awaiting execution, when a wealthy businessman proposes the prisoners play a game of life or death. Later, a storm cuts off the power and ravenous spirits are set free.
1. Life

Intro:

**Intro:**

Robert McGovern is languishing in prison convicted on five counts of murder. The 32 year old haled from Beckley, Michigan and was nicknamed the "Beckley Butcher" for those murders. He is now on death row, after a series of brutal brawls within the prison. He is awaiting execution by electric chair. However, the prison is approached by a wealthy businessman, wanting to pit every prisoner against each other in a brutal game of life or death. It is of course accepted. The winner walks away with his freedom.

That same night, a freakish electrical storm knocks out the entire prison's power, leaving every prisoner not only in the dark, but with spirits from the past hungry for revenge on the prison that took their lives away from them. Now, not only does Robert have to survive the proposed game, he also has to avoid the spirits that haunt the prison. Will he do so, or will it all be too much for him?

**Chapter 1: Life**

I stood there, with a bloodied corpse lying motionless right next to my blood spattered shoes. A knife was in my hand, caked in blood and dripping the substance on the ground beneath my feet. The police were on the scene soon enough and I made no attempt to run. What was the point? They knew who I was, what I do and what crimes I have committed. I gave myself up there and then. Soon enough, I was in court and pleaded guilty to five counts of murder, and they convicted me. I was set to spend the rest of my life in this shit hole of a prison. However they sentenced me to death row about a year later after I killed two fellow prisoners in brutal brawls. So there I was, awaiting my fate.

I just sat in my cell, waiting for guards to come and collect me and take me to where my last breath on this earth will be. I got sick of waiting, I just want to get it over with so I don't have to endure another minute of this shitty life I have been granted.

Finally, two officers came to my cell door and tapped on the cell bars, signalling to me that my time is up. They instructed me to turn around and they handcuffed my hands behind my back. It was time…..time to face my demons. Time for my life to be put to bed for good. I was taken to a small room where an electric chair awaited me for my execution. I sat in the chair and had my wrists and shins locked to it so I couldn't escape. So, this was it, goodbye cruel world and good riddance.

However it wasn't as simple as that, because a wealthy looking man came in to the room to see the prison manager who was keeping an eye on me. "I have a proposal for you…" He began. The manager looked at him and replied with, "so what is this proposal of which you speak?" Soon enough, the businessman replied back with "I am the founder and owner of an underground TV station called Wired TV. We air things that nobody else would even think about. So I propose to you that we pit every prisoner in this building in a life or death game, only one survives. The survivor walks away with his freedom. Not only does it free up the cells, but it also makes for great TV! So, how about it?" The manager thought about it for a few moments before he came to a conclusion. "You have a deal!" He replied with a dark smile. "Looks like you've had a lucky break, McGovern, back to your cell, now!" The manager said to me. Fuck, why did this have to happen? I thought all this shit would finally be over, I could rest in peace, but now I've been put in a life or death game with the other idiots in this prison and they call it a lucky break. It takes the piss. All I wanted was for my life to be over with…for good! Now though, I was on my way back to my cell to contemplate over that damn game. What is with these people? Now, all I could do was think about that game and read the newspaper on my bed. Nothing else. So, I just lay there for hours reading the paper through over and over again. When I finally stopped, it was night. There was a large thunderstorm outside. So I went across the room to turn my cell light on and just at that moment the entire prison's power went out. All the lights shut off and we were left in complete darkness. It felt uncomfortable and cold, as if something was there that you couldn't see! I looked out my cell window, and a shadowy figure passed by it. It made me feel cold. The darkness made me feel isolated, all alone to survive. The strange thing was, no prisoner was making a sound. Not even a small one. Was I alone?


	2. Spirits

Chapter 2: Spirits

**Chapter 2: Spirits**

Soon enough I found out that answer when my cell door was opened. The strange thing was I don't think anybody actually opened it. When I walked a bit further down the corridor, I stepped in a puddle on the floor. And it wasn't any old puddle. It was blood. Then through the darkness I spotted the victim. His right cheek was torn off and his face was partially cannibalised. I could not figure out what was going on and I doubt any prisoner here has a taste for human flesh. When I looked up to see further down the long corridor, a light flickered temporarily and a figure ran across before the light bulb shattered. This was weird, I've never knew this prison to be so quiet. It was also very difficult to see as well through the murky darkness. I saw that the victim's cell was open, so I entered and found some barbed wire and a 2x4 with nails.

At that moment, over the loudspeakers a haunting whisper said "let the games begin". At that moment all the cell doors were thrust open and all the prisoners were set free shouting and most with weaponry. I can handle this. I have learned all the tricks in how to kill after all. There was a little problem however. We cannot see. Well, we almost cannot see anything anyway. I heard machetes scraping across the wall; it was not a nice place to be. Although for me being in a battleground is a familiarity. So I clutched the 2x4 that I had encrusted with nails and decided to go forth and join the brawl. Blood was spraying everywhere as people were being hit left, right and centre. I felt something hit my feet. I looked down and saw a severed head. I could also make out the decapitated body about 20 centimetres away, slumped in a corner. I swung my 2x4 hoping it would make a connection. It did and the nails buried themselves into the back of a man's head. Blood was spraying out in fountains as I pulled it away from his head. Soon after, he slumped to the floor lifelessly. I grinned darkly. As I looked behind me, a ghostly looking man wearing long black robes and had medium length black hair was walking up to me. I actually got intimidated at this point. I looked at the brawl again and then glanced behind me once again…he was gone. I was getting the shivers. The whole place felt cold. So I rejoined the brawl to try and forget what just happened. I used the length of barbed wire and put it round someone's neck, garrotting him and slit his throat. Then I pushed his lifeless body to the floor with a grin. I attempted to hit somebody with my 2x4, but got hit across the back with a Baseball Bat, knocking me to the ground. I was repeatedly hit across the stomach winding me badly. So I played dead. The scum fell for it. I saw a lead pipe on the floor as I did this. I slowly reached for it, making sure the scum do not spot me. They did not. I waited for the perfect time to strike. As somebody came running over, I stuck a hand up and pierced it through his stomach, through his heart and out of his back, impaling him. It caused blood to pour out of his mouth and I smiled like the maniac I am! The brawl spread out more through the darkness.

Suddenly a brick came through the air and hit me on the head, knocking me unconscious. Before I was fully out for the count however, that same ghostly looking man appeared, light somehow shining on him in the foreboding darkness. He knocked me out completely just by stepping over me. When I reawakened, all there was were dead bodies lying about in a bloody heap. It seemed like I was the only survivor to that man thing in this area. It was still completely dark and it really was getting quite frightening. I scooped up the lead pipe from that guy's stomach and picked up the 2x4 and barbed wire and carried on through the darkness. As I reached a 4 way "junction" I looked in the corridor going to the left and there was a man covered in blood with his eyes plucked out and bleeding from the sockets. The light above him was flashing intensely, causing me to turn away for a few seconds at a time. Eventually, the figure said "what is your worst nightmare?" in a chilling whisper. There was obviously something strange with these "people" besides the way they look, because how could a light ever work without power? It did not add up at all. I went to the left, the same way that I saw that bloodied man. Thankfully he did not appear again. Still though, I could almost feel like there was someone about, even though there was nobody that I could see as I looked around. I could not figure out whether I was in a dream world or still in reality. Everything was quiet, frighteningly quiet. It was dark, and I mean dark by almost pitch black. There was just nobody around anywhere. Was I trapped in an alternate reality?


	3. Brawl Games

Chapter 3: Brawl Games

**Chapter 3: Brawl Games**

As it turned out no, I have still just about kept my sanity. I heard yells of pain and battle cries in the distance. In the corner of the corridor I ran down I noticed something new I could use, a Katana. Now this I could use to devastating effect.

As I picked it up, I looked in the doorway I was just about to enter and I saw blood creeping along the floor as if it had its own life.

I looked around the corner and many prisoners were beating the life out of one another, blood was splattering all over the place. The source of the blood creeping down the corridor was a man who had been cut in half across the torso, his entrails hanging out of his body and on the floor. It was quite the gruesome sight, but I didn't give a fuck about that.

I charged towards the brawlers with my Katana in hand and swung like a maniac, eventually slashing someone deep into his stomach. He fell clutching his stomach. I saw somebody's eye on the floor; it must have been taken out with a blade. The funny thing was, he is still alive and fighting breathlessly although his eye socket is pouring blood down his face.

Incidentally I slashed my Katana at him and it took his head clean off his shoulders as I laughed like the maniac I am as his head rolled down the corridor leaving a blood trail behind it and blood sprayed like a fountain out of the stump that was left on his body. There were now just three brawlers left in my group including me. I looked at one and with my Katana I made a big slash on his stomach causing him to double over onto his knees. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his head, viciously turning it sideways causing his neck bone to snap like a twig. His lifeless body fell to the ground with blood pooling on the floor.

So it was just me and him, one last enemy from this group. He had a Baseball Bat, I had a Katana. He swung at me; I ducked just in time as I swung the Katana and sliced off his right arm. His arm fell to the floor in a mushy, garish state and he grabbed the stump of his arm as blood sprayed out like your common bathroom shower. He looked at me with his now frightened eyes and begged me not to do anything more.

I don't listen to beggars as they always stab you in the back, so I raised my Katana and cut off his other arm, causing blood to spray out in much the same way as his other stump. He couldn't believe it and tried begging me not to kill him again, though now he couldn't beg traditionally as his arms were on the floor.

I can't believe he was doing this, this is a prison, pal it's not a place for mercy. So I swung my Katana one more time and it sliced through his neck, decapitating the poor fucker as his head fell on the floor and his headless body now spraying blood profusely from the three stumps. I had won this battle, now with a blood stained Katana and my clothes covered in blood I continued onward.

Suddenly all the lights started to burst and it became pitch black again. I was back in hell ladies and gentlemen. As I approached the next corridor I noticed a light flicker and a large male figure walked across underneath the flickering light in the distance. The light bulb then burst afterwards.

Then the hallucination came along: it showed a room covered in blood as I walked along it and echoing voices played through my head, before I recognised it was my best friend's voice repeatedly calling my name and for help. Then he appeared in front of me as my vision blurred temporarily and a dark smile crossed his face. My vision became static like a TV continually before he hit me round the head with a metal pipe. I actually felt the pain as I was returned to reality, where that man thing appeared in front of me and I lost consciousness again.


End file.
